Trouble With Time Spells
by TitanWolf
Summary: Changelings have declared all out war. Canterlot is under seige, and the soldiers are fighting against the clock. Princess Celestia is forced to a drastic action, send somepony into the past to stop the war from ever happening, leading them to team up with the fabled Elements of Harmony. Luna/OC, Fluttershy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble With Time Spells**

**Chapter 1**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

_this will be a slightly more mature story than i usually do_

Resting against the crude blockade Bren wiped the sweat from his brow as he looked through the scope of his rifle. At the far end of the street beside the donut shop he watched as several black insect creatures came around the corner, creeping slowly as to go unnoticed. Taking a deep breath he waited, just as the first one lifted it's head to survey it's surroundings Bren blew it's head off. The other Changelings quickly retreated within seconds of their comrade's death, vanishing around the corner before his corpse hit the ground. "That should keep them back, for awhile at least," he said. Bren was a lean black earth pony with a long black pane tied into a ponytail. He wore a dark green flak jacket with a patch on each side, one was a of Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark, the other was Princess Luna's. Bren's own Cutie Mark was red crosshairs.

"You sound disappointed Captain," a voice said. Turning his head Bren saw a dark blue unicorn with a short cropped brown mane approach, he was dressed in a white robe trimmed in red, a broadsword covered in ancient runes rested on his back, his Cutie Mark was a multicolored star, purple, pink, blue, white, yellow, and orange. Looking off down the street he sighed softly. "Their getting bolder now, a large group attacked the blockade on the east side of Canterlot, we pushed them back but…. Some ponies won't be going home." Bren noticed the emotion in his voice, this pony had the worst job in all the fighting, he was a priest. "They are with the Titans now."

Bren cracked his neck as he stood up. "How are you doing Father?" the priest smirked at him.

"Fine all things considered," he replied. "We're not in the church, you don't have to call me that old friend."

"As you say Russell," Bren said, looking off in the distance at the red smear on the wall. "You going to give it last rites?"

The priest sighed. "I suppose I should, everything has an immortal soul," he said, as he hopped over the barricade and began trotting down the street.

"You ever get tired of doing this?" Bren asked, looking through the scope of his rifle to make sure it was safe.

"Sometimes but I don't have a choice, I swore an oath to save the souls of everypony," he replied. "Even if their monsters."

As he made his way down towards the dead Changeling Russell looked around. The buildings were damaged, windows smashed out, lines of bullet holes everywhere. The shop where he used to buy his books was burned out, a failed attempt to trap a Changeling patrol as they rested inside. Russell sighed, he was a peaceful pony, he preached the word of friendship and love; he told the little ponies stories of the Elements of Harmony, and of their Bearers. He remembered how their little eyes would light up whenever he told them of Fluttershy the kind and how she vanquished a dragon, or of Twilight the magical of how she exposed the false prophet Trixie the liar and banished her from Equestria. But; the little ponies were gone now, lost that fateful day the Changelings attacked the church. "All gone, how much longer can the madness go on?" he muttered. Reaching the donut shop he felt his stomach turn, the Changeling lay on it's back, the top of it's head was gone. A mushy pile of red and pink could only be it's brains lay nearby. Using his magic the priest levitated a small book from the pocket of his robe and flipped it to a marked page. "Titans of Harmony hear my words, take this lost soul into your loving embrace and protect it from the evils of the world, may it never hunger or thirst in your care, may it never tire or sicken, let it-"

A screech cut through the air, cutting the unicorn's eulogy off suddenly. Turning, Russell levitated the sword on his back with his magic and raised it in front of him just as a black form flew down towards him. The Changeling snarled and flew back out of the reach of the sword. A rifle shot rang out and the creature flew down to avoid the round, just as the sword came up and buried itself into the Changeling's chest. Bringing it down Russell placed his hoof on the Changeling's body and pulled the sword free.

After wiping the blade clean he sighed, and prepared to give another eulogy.

* * *

the castle seemed more like a tomb, Princess Celestia sighed heavily and looked around the throne room, once, she had had audiences with all her little ponies who needed her, now it was used as sleeping quarters for the innocents. The guards slept in shifts, the lucky ones got 3 hours of sleep a day. The stained glass windows she used to love were boarded up now to keep Changelings from busting in. "I need you Luna," she said, looking at the glass window depicting her sister's return from the moon. "That was so long ago, now I'm the only one who remembers the truth."

The story spread that Nightmare Moon had attacked Equestria, and Princess Celestia gave birth to the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony to combat her. The fight raged night and day until Princess Luna descended from the stars to destroy Nightmare Moon. But Twilight and the others were gone, now Luna too, lost under a mob of Changelings, and gone in an explosion of magic suicide.

"My Princess?" Celestia was brought out of her daydream by a voice cutting through the stillness of the chamber, a brown Pegasus wearing a heavy flak jacket and carrying a large machinegun on his back stood at the bottom of the stairs below the throne. "We've lost the train station, the Changelings overran it while the soldiers attempted to fall back to the barricades."

Celestia held her composure, though it hurt to. "Losses?" she asked, already dreading the answer.

"No survivors Princess," he replied, looking down. "What shall be done for Commander Killshot's funeral? His body was never found?"

"We have no time for that Corporeal Hawkeye," she replied. "Tell no one outside the military of his death, morale is low enough already."

Hawkeye saluted. "As you command Princess," he said, before turning and trotting away, his business done. When he was gone, Celestia hung her head as tears began to stream down her face.

* * *

"Titans hear my pleas," Russell said, as he knelt at the alter in the makeshift church, formerly the Princess's study. "More continue to die fighting the Changelings, the ponies cry out for salvation though nothing seems to change. I am afraid I can comfort them no longer with your words. Please hear the words of your devoted servant, help us in this our hour of need."

A soft hoof step near the door drew him from his prayer. Jumping up he turned to see a slim chestnut mare lingering in the doorway. "Is there something I can help you with Dancer?" he asked.

Dancer looked to the ground and pawed the carpet nervously. "I want to know if you heard from my brother today?" she asked. The priest sighed, he should have expected this. "Because I heard the train station was overrun, and Ranger was station there…. And."

Walking over to her Russell placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Dancer," he said, as the realization of her brother's death crept across Dancer's face the priest pulled her into a hug. "I gave him his last rites myself, he is with the Titans now."

To his shock Dancer pulled away, and before he could do anything she slapped him. "The Devil you mean Father!" she exclaimed, before turning and galloping away.

He watched her go before turning back to face the alter. "What am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Bren galloped at breakneck speed. The sounds of gunfire grew louder and louder, he was headed in the right direction then. Turning the corner Bren leaped a smashed carriage, and ducked a Changeling's dead body as it came flying towards him. Standing atop of pile of broken and bloody bodies was a white stallion with a long grey mane and beard wearing a flak jacket, his Cutie Mark was a bullet. He was standing on his back legs while firing a large minigun. "Waaah, uwaaagh! Cry some more!" he shouted, as he kept steadily firing into the attacking Changelings.

Bren watched in silent awe as the monsters were mowed down in droves in an unending wave of blood and grey matter killing field. Finally, after what seemed like hours the stallion stopped firing, dropping the smoking minigun he went down onto all fours. "Commander Killshot?" Bren asked, coming closer. "Are you hurt sir?"

Killshot looked towards Bren and smirked. "Forgive me Captain," he said, jumping down from the pile of dead Changelings. "If I knew you were coming I'd have save a few Changelings."

Bren saluted as Killshot came towards him. "Sir, I have received orders that we are to fall back to the castle," he said, the orders had come through the radio a few minutes before. "The train station has been compromised, no one is left sir."

Killshot looked up at the clear sky. "I should have stayed with my men," he said. "I could have saved them."

"Sir?" Bren asked, as Killshot turned away from him.

"It doesn't get easier you know," he said. "I've fought in countless battles in my life. I earned my first promotion to Captain in the Griffin Wars, trapped behind enemy lines I got my whole squad out of there, didn't lose a man, but now it seems several squads die daily."

"Yes sir," Bren said, looking around warily. "We should fall back now before the Changelings return."

Killshot climbed up to retrieve his minigun before coming back down. "I suppose your right Captain." he said, as the two trotted off towards the castle.

**CHAPTER 1 END**

_don't worry, time travel will be later on, for now be happy with alot of war and death._


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble With Time Spells**

**Chapter 2**

**DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING!**

The echoes of gunfire followed by the shockwave of mortar fire shook the castle to it's core. Celestia sat stalwart on her throne while below her the many mares and foals huddled together, sobbing and praying for a miracle. Her eyes scanned over the frightened ponies, her little ponies, and she was powerless to help them. "What can I do? Words will only give them false hope; and the truth will only kill them on the inside." the Alicorn muttered to herself. "I had never thought technology would progress so far, though I can't say I am disappointed." it was true, she was almost glad to hear the sounds of war, it meant they were still fighting, still alive, she would dread hearing nothing in a war of magic, not knowing if they were winning, or lost, and if the sounds of hoof beats were friends returning, or enemies coming to claim their spoils.

* * *

How had he survived so far?

Russell moved across the battlefield at a slow pace, stopping to give last rites to the dead and dying alike. He stood vigil as they passed, and comforted the ones who took their time to go. He thought of all the ponies who had given everything in this useless war, throwing their lives away to fight against an enemy they refused to acknowledge as living creatures. How could they forget the teachings of the Elements? The words of Applejack the Honest, the selflessness of Rarity the Generous? "How have we fallen so Titans?" he asked aloud, looking up at the clear blue sky. "Have we gone too far to be redeemed? Sinned too openly that this is our punishment?"

The unicorn was startled by a hoof touching his own. Looking down he felt his heart ache, a young earth pony lay sprawled on the ground, his rifle lay nearby, his light blue coat was stained red by his blood, as it slowly ran out from a large, jagged gash across his stomach, Russell winced as he saw the young pony's intestines beginning to slide out, ripping him apart. "Help…. Me…" he whispered, lacking the strength to speak. Russell knelt and pushed the stallion's sweat drenched mane out of his eyes. "It hurts….."

"Shhh it's alright," the unicorn whispered, as he slowly stroked the stallion's hoof with his own. "It will all be over soon."

The stallion's eyes began to tear up as the cold realization began to set in. he struggled to move, making the unicorn hold him down unless he ripped his stomach completely open. "I don't wanna die!" he wailed, still weakly struggling to get up. "I want my momma! I wanna go home!"

Russell only nodded. "Your going home," he whispered, as he used his magic to levitate the sword on his back. The young earth pony began to sob, and pressed his face into Russell's hoof as the priest brought the sword down into his chest, piercing his heart. The stallion began to stitch as blood seeped out of the corners of his mouth, before he lay still. The unicorn closed the stallion's eyes before he stood. "May the Titans have mercy on us all."

* * *

"Pull back! Pull back!" Bren fired at the charging wave of changeling's, having abandoned his rifle when the fighting got to close to be effective he quickly scavenged an assault rifle with a large bayonet attached. Dropping two Changelings one after the other he turned and was forced to bury the bayonet into the chest of another Changeling as it leaped, before pulling the trigger, blowing a large hole into the creature's back. Lowering the rifle Bren placed his hoof on the dead Changeling, and pulled the bayonet blade free. His face and flak jacket were covered with green blood. Wiping the foul smelling liquid the best he could he fired at the regrouping enemy as he retreated to the line where the heavy platoon had set up large mobile turrets, and rockets. "Fire!"

The turrets revved for a few seconds before discharging a steady stream of rounds that tore into the attacking wave, killing several dozen in the span of a few seconds. The earth pony smiled as he watched the Changelings retreat as the rockets took out a large score of their soldiers as they drew back.

"We may stand a chance," Bren said, as he watched the last of the surviving Changeling's disappear in the distance.

* * *

Celestia sighed to herself as she pushed the food around on her plate. At the head of the table she looked down both sides at the high ranking officers, all were in high spirits, talking, laughing, and some were boasting that the war was good as won after the Changeling's retreated.

"Mark my words Quick Scope, we've routed them, the Changelings have no hope of taking Canterlot Castle," general Iron Hide said.

Across from him young lieutenant Quick Scope scoffed. "If you think that was it then you're a senile old fool!" he retorted. "We haven't seen everything the Changelings have, hell, we haven't even seen their queen after all this time!"

It was true Chrysalis hadn't shown her face at all since the siege began. Celestia wondered what she was planning, surely sending waves of her followers to die couldn't be her plan to take Canterlot, she was much smarter than that. "Quick Scope has a point," the sound of her words caused all other noise to stop as the assembled ponies stopped and looked to her. "I don't think we have seen anything yet, this is only the calm before the storm."

* * *

The needle slid through the dead pony's flesh as the string that followed crisscrossed over the wound, closing it up. Russell pulled the string tight as he tied off the end and cut the excess thread off with scissors, he'd already closed the sword wound, now all that was left to do was clean the body. Taking a dry rag he dipped it in warm water, and slowly moved it over the stallion's body, wiping away the dried mud and the congealed blood that coated his stomach and legs from who knew how long lying on the ground, waiting to die. "If only I had found you earlier," Russell said, looking down at the Stallion's still face, calm and serene, where only hours before it was crying and wracked with pain. "I don't even know your name."

"It's Brave Shot," the priest jumped slightly at the voice, looking to the door he saw Bren standing halfway into the room. "He was my friend."

"Does he have any family in Canterlot?" Russell asked as Bren trotted towards the table.

"He has a sister in Ponyville," Bren replied. "Or…. Had one in Ponyville." the earth pony sighed and placed a hoof on Brave Shot's chest. "He was always the smart one, always making plans, he shouldn't have been in actual combat." Bren looked down at the stitched wound on the dead stallion's stomach. "Damn near eviscerated him." his eyes moved up to the smaller wound just below Brave Shot's throat. "What did this?"

Russell sighed. "I did, it was either that or let him suffer for who knows how long," he said.

"Down under the ribcage to pierce the heart," he muttered. "Where'd you learn that?"

"In the time before, priests moved across battlefields to give rites to the dead and help the dying find peace," he said. "I feel that the practice is needed. Though I am only one pony, I cannot help them all."

"It's enough that you helped him," Bren said, as he patted his dead friend's chest. "Rest in piece buddy, I love you."

"I'll stand vigil for him tonight," Russell said, using his magic to bring a small prayer book from the pocket of his robe.

"No," Bren said. "I'll do it."

The priest nodded, before holding the book out. "You'll need this then," he said. "Read 6 pages every 2 hours until midnight, then read 3 pages every hour until sunrise."

"Thank you Father," Bren said, taking the prayer book.

Russell smiled softly. "It's what I do," he said.

**END CHAPTER 2**


End file.
